


Open Your Eyes

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [78]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, He deserves all the hugs, sappy Prom, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Open Your Eyes

“Prompto, please. Please…” Your face hovered over Prompto’s, tears falling to his cheeks. Choking back a sob, you rested your forehead against his. “Please, just open your eyes.”

“(Y/n), we need to move,” Gladio’s voice jolted you, and you held tighter to the blond.

“I’m not leaving him, Gladio!” you cried. You pressed a salty kiss to Prompto’s lips. “I can’t leave him behind…”

“(Y/n)! We have to go! Now!” Gladio grabbed you by the collar of your jacket and pulled you away from Prompto’s body. You clawed at the dirt, trying to find purchase against Gladio’s grip, only to find you were still being dragged away from your best friend.

“Prompto!” you sobbed, your tears warping your vision of Prompto as the sun finally sank below the horizon. You screamed, watching in fear as daemons surrounded the blond’s body, tear--

“(Y/n)!” Prompto’s voice jolted you from the nightmare, and you sat up, upper body hunched over as the tears fell. They soaked into the blanket resting in your lap. You felt a hand come to rest on your back and another begin tracing circles on the back of your hand.

“(Y/n), calm down,” Prompto muttered, nose pressed against your temple. Your sobs crackle in your chest before slowing. The hand that was on your back moved to your right shoulder, pulling you into Prompto’s chest as his lips assuaged your fear. “It’s okay. You’re with me, babe. You’re safe, you’re safe…”

“Prompto,” you whimpered. You clutched the man’s shirt, trying to keep images from your nightmare from resurfacing. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, (Y/n),” the blond whispered as he began rocking you in his arms. “You don’t have to apologize for anything. Just take deep breaths, okay?”

You followed his directions, taking in slow breaths until your heart had calmed down and the tears had dried. Prompto kept you in his arms well after you had stopped crying, like every night you woke from a nightmare.

“It’s been a  _ year _ , Prompto,” you mumbled against his chest. Your lips screwed up in a grimace as more tears threatened to spill. “The sun has been back for a  _ year _ , and they haven’t gotten  _ any _ better!”

Prompto had known you suffered during the ten years of darkness -- more than most others he knew, anyway. You had witnessed Noct being taken by the Crystal, and shortly after you had been forced to leave him behind. He had heard from Ignis that when Gladio had dragged you from his body, that you didn’t move for days. You had sunk into a depressive episode worse than the others back in Insomnia, and you didn’t have Prompto to help you.

“I’m here,” Prompto hushed you, lips grazing your ear. “I’m right here, babe.”

You pressed an ear to his chest, listening to the way his heart pounded as he held you.

“You’re my livewire,” you muttered, pulling away to look him in the eyes. Your hand came up to cup his cheek, his facial hair scratching against your palm. Your eyes scanned over his face, taking in everything that had changed about the man.

He looked tired, the bags under his eyes only slightly less pronounced than a year ago. His freckles had faded somewhat in the ten years the sun was gone, and they were finally coming back. Prompto’s blond hair had grown darker during the ten years, becoming an almost dirty blond, as well as being cut shorter in the front. Within only a couple months of the sun returning, his roots had gone back to its natural shade while the majority had only lightened slightly.

Prompto’s features had grown sharper during the darkness, taking his boyish innocence that had first drawn you to him. His eyes held so much more than they did when you two were twenty -- no doubt because you both had watched a dear friend disappear, then die. And yet--

“Your eyes are beautiful, Prompto,” you mused. The man leaned into your touch as your thumb ran across his cheek. You leaned in, pressing a light peck to his eyelids. 

“You need to open your eyes, babe,” Prompto sniggered, his own hand cupping your cheek and he kissed your forehead. “You’re the one with beautiful eyes.”


End file.
